Haku
Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 159, page 8 |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 158 |anime debut = N/A |video game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = }} Haku is an official of the Chinese syndicate Qīng Bāng and Mey-Rin's former boss. Character Outline History In 1877,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 157, page 12 Haku and a few other members of Qīng Bāng accompanied their boss and his wife to the Royal Opera House. In front of it, two orphans—Jan and Hao—approached them, and shortly afterward, one of his boss' wife's earrings was shot down. The boys picked up the earring and ran away, but as his wife's ear was hurt when her earring was shot down, Haku's boss instructed Haku and the others to catch and punish Jan and Hao.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 158, pages 2-4 Haku and the others quickly caught Jan and Hao, and when the former tried to return the earring and apologize, Haku yelled at him and threatened to sell their livers because they dared to hurt his boss' wife. This caused Jan to give in and tell him about Mey-Rin—the person who actually shot down the earring.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 158, pages 4-7 Jan and Hao guided Haku and the other Qīng Bāng members to the rooftop where Mey-Rin was waiting. There, one of the other men dangled Hao and Jan from the roof, and Haku gave Mey-Rin two choices: If she showcased her talent, she would live. If she did not, she would die alongside her friends.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 158, pages 8-11 To Haku's amazement, Mey-Rin showed him her talent and masterfully shot down the earring of a random passing-by woman in front of the Opera House. As promised, he let her live, but because his promise had not encompassed Jan and Hao, they were thrown off the roof and died.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 158, pages 11-15 Haku then proceeded to tell the distraught Mey-Rin that her "friends" sold her out and that he would take her into Qīng Bāng as their "brother."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 158, pages 15-16 Sometime later, Haku assigned Mey-Rin to her first job and gave her, once again, two choices: She either assassinated Yang, a top official of their rivals Gelaohui, or she would be killed like Hao and Jan.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 159, pages 2-6 With Haku's guidance, Mey-Rin then shot Yang.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 159, page 7 In 1887, Qīng Bāng suffered losses due to new pharmaceutical laws''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 159, page 15 and restrictions imposed on the opium trade by the Crown and the government. Because of that, Haku was already in an awful mood''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 159, pages 12-14 when he received a message from headquarters that Lau from the Shanghai branch would be sent to Great Britain.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 159, pages 14-15 Enraged of those developments, Haku ordered Mey-Rin to get rid of the root of their problems: the Queen's Watchdog Ciel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 159, pages 15-16 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Male characters Category:Blue Cult Arc